


The Perfect Distraction

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Russia (Hetalia), World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia and America get frisky at a World Meeting.  That's literally all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Once more--Hetalia Kink Memes galore.    
> This one for Russia and America sneaking away from a World Meeting to have sex.    
> Hope you like it.  

    "W-what?  Here?  Now?!"  America stumbled backwards as Russia shoved him into the empty office.  "Dude, don't be a jackass!  We'll get caught.  Someone's gonna hear and--"  
    "Shh, stop resisting little America~" the Russian cooed, loosening his scarf as he followed America into the room.  The door slammed shut behind him.  Alfred's eyes flicked to the clock hanging on the nearby wall.  He frowned.  Analog.  When would the stupid government people put up digital clocks so he could actually read them?  This thought was broken by the Russian's hands falling on America's hips.  The American startled and tried to shove Russia away, but Russia just gave him a look that clearly told him not to fight it.    
    "Seriously, dude, someone's gonna come--"  
    "And that will be you, da~" Russia cut in with that all too innocent grin.    
    "...dude, that was too perfect."    
    Russia just smiled at the American's awe struck praise.  "I am just too used to being around America, da~"    
    "Hey, don't get too friendly!  I could beat your ass if I really wanted to."    
    "But do you really want to?" Russia inquired, knowing the answer before Alfred even voiced it.    
    "Not really..."  
    "Then we have reached agreement, da~"   
    "Hey!  That wasn't an invita--mmph..."    
    America's words were cut off by a deep kiss from the Russian.  His initial reaction was to struggle, but after a moment of hesitation, America easily melted into the kiss.  He was so busy kissing Russia that he barely noticed as the other nation looped his scarf around America's wrists and knotted it tight.    
    "Ow!  What the hell, dude?  That hurts..."  America winced as the scarf was pulled taut across his wrists.  But he didn't protest as Russia pushed him back against the meeting table and easily maneuvered America onto the smooth wood.  America let out a sharp gasp as he felt Russia's large hand on his crotch, fingers massaging him through his jeans.  "Ahh...fuck, Ivan, you move fast..."  
    "Making the best of time, da~"  the Russian chirped happily.  "You're excited aren't you?"    
    "Bit obvious..." America replied.  "Care to get this ove--ahhh, fuck...."  America clenched his teeth as the other nation had rather forcefully pulled his dick from his jeans, stroking it slowly.    
    "You like this, America?" Russia taunted.  He pushed Alfred onto his back, pushing his jeans and boxers to his ankles.  "You like my hand on you...?"  
    "Ahhh...fuck, Ivan, yeah..."  
    "I knew you wanted it."  
    Russia pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, offering his hand to America.  "Suck."   
    America did so obligingly, taking the Russian's fingers in his mouth and sucking them lustfully.  Russia continued to stroke him with his other hand, stopping only as he pulled his fingers from America's mouth.  America let out a soft whine at the loss of contact.  He moved to touch himself before realizing his hands were bound and the hand that had been stroking him was now pinning his wrists to the table.    
    "Don't struggle," Russia warned in that crooning sing-song voice of his.  He rubbed his fingers together, making sure the saliva coated each well before quite unexpectedly shoving a finger into the American.  America let out a small squeal, biting his lip to hold back the sound.  Russia grinned.  He moved his finger inside of America and noted pleasantly, "Still loose from this morning, da~  Little America is such a slut for me," he giggle.    
    America was about to protest that statement when Russia's fingers hit that sensitive spot inside of him.  "Ahhh--ahh, Ivan--"  His fingers flexed and toes curled in his shoes.    
    "Feel good?" Russia responded softly.  He withdrew his fingers and from his prone position on the table, all Alfred could hear was the faint pull of a zipper and clatter of a belt.  His breathing picked up as he realized what Russia was about to do to him.  His fingers curled in on themselves as he felt Russia's thick cock push into him.  He squirmed a bit and let out a whine.  Russia pushed his knees up for easier access and purred, "Don't worry little America.  I will make you feel real good, da~"  
    America whimpered slightly as Russia pushed in, trying to adjust before Russia started to move.  He was caught off guard, letting out a cry of pain and hissing, "Godammit, you can't just shove it in like th--ahhh, _hah_..."    
    Russia grinned at the other nation's moans and cries, thinking it was cute how Alfred tried to stifle them so that no one would hear.  He wasn't gentle with the other nation either--never was.  But America was strong, durable.  He could always take it.    
    The Russian moved his hand from Alfred's wrists to wrap around his cock once more.  As soon as his hands were released, America hooked his arms around Russia's neck and pulled him down.  "Harder..." America breathed in his ear.    
    Russia was momentarily startled, but after the breathy command, Russia could do nothing but obey.  He adjusted his position and fucked America as requested.  Harder.  America kept his arms tight around Russia and buried his head in his shoulder to stifle his moans and cries of pleasure.  
    "Ivan--ahhh, I think...I'm gonna--"  America didn't even get the words out before he came hard into Russia's hand, letting out a low moan that sounded like a mixture of Russia and 'holy fuck'.  A few tactful, well coordinated thrusts later and Russia followed suit.  The two just laid together for a moment, panting and catching thir breath before the tell tale sound of footsteps echoed down the hallways.    
    "Oh shit!" the American cursed, fighting with Russia's scarf to free himself, shoving Russia off him and hastily moving to get himself together.  Russia, much less rushed, casually donned his scarf and readjusted himself just as England knocked violently on the door and forced his way in.  His eyes landed on the couple standing in the empty meeting room: America--hair tousled, belt undone, red faced and panting--and a perfectly serene Russia who was smiling innocently at the Brit.  England frowned.   
    "Was I interrupting something?" he wanted to know.  
    "Not at all.  America and I were just finished, da~"    
    "Uh...yeah, totally..." America agreed awkwardly.    
    "Good, because we are still trying to hold this world meeting and it's a bit difficult without you two."  
    "Ah, we will be there soon," Russia assured him.  "America was just a bit...distracting."  
    "..I can see that," England huffed under his breath before turning on his heel and leaving the room.  "Just hurry up and come already."    
    "Already did," America jumped at the opportunity.  He nudged Russia.  "Huh, huh, how was that?"  
    Russia tousled the American's hair affectionately.  "Very cute."    
    "Hey!  I'm not cute!  I'm the fucking hero!  Heroes aren't cute..."  
    His protests followed Russia down the hallway until both had joined the other nations in the main meeting room once more.  


End file.
